The specification relates to managing user activities. More specifically, the specification relates to analyzing user activities and summarizing social interactions between users.
Social settings can be very nerve wracking, especially when a person forgets how they know another person at the party. Current technology exists to search for a person's name to see what has been posted on the Internet; however, this presumes that the person's name is known. Even if the person's name is known, it can be hard to gather all the pertinent facts in the short time before speaking with the person.